The Thief And The Cat
by SubEzio
Summary: Yami Bakura goes out to find his lost host and makes a little friend along the way. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

He scattered along the streets anxiously as he paved his way across the sidewalks, avoiding anyone's attempt to slow him down.

Light rain fell across his face which didn't made the situation better. The night was present and the traffic of cars and people was decreasing.

He would've enjoyed a miraculous night like this, if not for his objective.

'Ryou'

Just a few hours ago, his host had flee from him in attempt for safety. He never meant to strike the spirit in the face, it just sort of happened. But the spirit thought otherwise. That's why he was out in the dark, to search for the boy and knock some sense into him.

'Damn child...I'm not going to hurt you just show yourself dammitt.'

He started his way down an alley.

A silhouette was caught by the corner of his eye. It scattered past him and was hidden within the trash cans that were barely illuminated by the moons light.

He was able to see the bright green eyes that stared right back at him. He knelt down. The figure slowly skittered to him. Once away from the trash cans, its body was able to be seen in the beam of light that was cast around the area.

"You're a beauty." The spirit spoke, with his golden eyes fixed on the black and white speckled cat that stood before him.

It accepted the spirits welcome and held a light purr once the spirit stroked his hands across his soft fur.

"You by chance, haven't seen a boy that looks like me have you?" He joked.

"Mow"

The sound made the spirit chuckle.

"Well I'd better get going now. You carry on and get out of the rain." The spirit assured.

He put the cat down and stood up. He scanned his surroundings and started his way down the rest of the alley.

"Mow"

He looked back.

The cat tilted its head and stared at him. The spirit rolled his eyes.

"Don't do this."

"Mow"

"I would but unfortunately my host, who I still have yet to find, isn't very fond of your kind." He replied to the cat.

The green eyes stayed glaring at him.

"Ok fine...but as long as you help me find that child."

He snuggled the cat up in his arms and they left the alley.

"So what's your name?"

"Mow"

"...Senior Tuffles? That's rather-"

"Mow" The cat meowed angrily.

"Ok, ok." The spirit replied.

"Mow"

"Well to answer your question, my host decided to leave and have me on a rescue mission."

"Mow"

"Yes, exactly. I don't understand why he has to be so weak either. I mean, you just try to toughen him up a bit and he strikes you in the face. Now I would've been impressed if he hadn't ran away with tears flooding his eyes-"

He faltered at the sight of a trio of teenagers staring at him.

"What, you've never seen a man talking to his cat before! He snapped."

The teenagers ignored him and walked on.

"Damn youth these days."

"Meow"

"I know right."

They walked across the street over to the park that inhabited the area, shielding the cat from the rain with his coat.

"MoOw" The cat struggled out of his grip and started running.

"Hey what's- "

The spirit darted after his newly found friend. He ran through a bush and avoided running into tree branches until he finally saw what the cat had led him to.

A glint of gold shimmered in the midst of the grass. The spirit went to pick up the item that was supposed to hang from his host's neck. A glint of anger hid within the spirits expression.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha look at him squirm!"<p>

His body was stricken with pain. His arms ached from being thrown around and his back throbbed with new bruises that were already forming.

The vile punk knelt down so that his face met the boys.

"How ya feelin huh? Oohooh, just wait til the crew shows up with my boys. Haha, my dogs aint had a toy to tear up in a while." The punk spoke under a vile smile.

Ryou just lay, thinking of nothing but the pain that aroused his body.

"Yo, what the hell happened to the gold around his neck?" The thug asked while getting up.

"Chill man, I have it right…What the hell, I had dat s*** in my pocket."

"Dammit I told you to quit putting s*** in your pocket!"

* * *

><p>"Where is he? He would never leave this behind" The spirit studied the Ring.<p>

"Meow"

He turned to face the cat

"You know where he is?" He asked.

"Mow" The cat started toward the way they had come from.

The thief followed. After leaving the park the cat led him through several alleys until they came upon a modernized junk yard.

His eyes scanned the area and grew with anger.

"Mow" The cat started walking.

"Hold on now. I don't wanna hurt you so just stay right here."

He picked up the cat to place him on a small pile of wood.

The cat seemed to nod in agreement.

The spirit walked down and spotted an influx of light and racket just up ahead. He sped up after hearing a wail of pain.

* * *

><p>"Stop! Please... Ryou cried."<p>

"Aww look at that boys, he said please. Maybe I might actually be generous enough to cut him some slack...Or, I can let my boys deal with him. Bring em out here!"

Two viscous beasts were let out. They were restricted by chains at the moment but in only a few seconds, they would attack.

"These are my boys Dagger and Sleet. They're purebred Rottweiler's who just love to play. Have fun."

The dogs were let off their chains and charged forward to the beaten boy that lay on the floor. Ryou closed his eyes and waited for the chaos. He expected to feel sharp pains of teeth and claws but instead felt a strange gust of cold wind and the silence that followed.

His eyes creaked open and he sat up. The dogs, the gang, they were all lying unconscious on the floor.

"So...Care to explain."

Ryou turned around. He saw the spirit standing behind him and holding a strange cat in his arms.

"Bakura?" He asked in relief. "I...I'm sorry."

"Oh just cut it Ryou. C'mon, let's get home."

He went to lift the boy up in his arms. Ryou was startled by a furry stroke across his face. He looked up to see a cat sitting up on the spirits shoulder.

"Oh that's Senior Tuffles, he's just my new pet. He's gonna be joining us if you don't mind."

"Senior Tuffles?" Ryou asked.

"Is there a problem?" The thief asked.

"I...no but, where did you get him?" Ryou asked.

"Oh you know, he was just in the alley and it escalated from there. He told me where you where you were and led me to you and I followed and here we are."

Ryou glared at him through confused chocolate eyes.

"Whot?"

"He...told you where I was?"

"Well duh! That's what cats are for aren't they...they keep you company and hold pleasant conversations when you're out at night in search of your hikari." Bakura exaggerated.

Ryou glared at him through puppy-dog like eyes.

"Uhm...last I checked cats don't-"

"Of course not...at least not to you humans. I on the other hand understand cats very well and we're keeping him because I said so!" Bakura acknowledged.

"Mow"

"Yes, humans can be very annoying."

"Meow"

"Hahaha. Yes, yes I know."

Ryou studied the spirit in question.

"He says you look funny." Bakura teased.

"But I look like you." Ryou replied.

"Mow"

"Now he says that you're a wanker."

Ryou slightly hit the Yami's chest in reply. Bakura just gave him a smile and snuggled his face.

"They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" He asked.

"No...not really."

"Well we're almost home. How about I...tuck you in and tell you another story."

Ryou nervously smiled. He tried his best to enjoy Bakura's violently affiliated thief stories even though they weren't exactly "bed time" appropriate. But he gave him kudos for trying.

"Mow"

"Hmm?" Bakura questioned.

"Mow"

"I'm not sure...uhh. Ryou, he wants to know if he can sleep on the bed."

Ryou stared at him questionably. He still couldn't tell whether the spirit was lying about his sudden "cat language" or if he was really serious.

"Ryou?"

"Uhm...I suppose...Uhm Bakura?"

Bakura looked at him.

"...it's just…Ah never mind."

The Yami ignored his comment and carried on until they finally made it home.

Bakura set the boy down on the couch that fed a quarter of the living room. Senior Tuffles made his way and explored his new home. Ryou watched the cat in curiosity. It found a comfortable bed out of the clump of the spirits trench coat that now lay on the floor.

"Careful. That's my prized coat." The spirit warned.

Shortly afterwards it was fast asleep.

Bakura brought over some alcohol pads and ice-packs.

Ryou put on a face of hesitation.

"It'll only hurt for a second Ryou." The spirit assured.

"Fine" He replied cautiously.

5 minutes of arguing later

"There! It's done now quit whining!" The spirit threatened."

"You can learn to be a little gentler!"

"Well maybe you can learn to be a little less feckless."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you need to stop being weak and suck it up." The spirit angered.

"I am not weak I just-" He yelped as he felt a furry stroke on his back and he jumped into his Yami's arms. He realized it was just the cat.  
>Bakura raised an eyebrow as regarding him on his earlier statement.<p>

"As you were saying?" He teased.

Ryou looked away and glanced at the cat.

"So...are we really keeping him? I mean, you know I'm not very fond of cats." He asked.

"Well he's kinda attached already. Plus he's not like other cats."

"Also if not for him, I wouldn't have been there to save you on time." He regarded.

Ryou sigh.

"I suppose it's all right." He replied.

"Don't worry; I'll be the one to take care of him." Bakura cuddled up to his hikari.

"It's late, go get some rest landlord."

Ryou took a glance at the clock that hung from the wall.

11:44 p.m.

His eyes widened.

"Oh buggar, I have school tomorrow. Goodnight Kura." He quickly hugged his yami and rushed upstairs, leaving the spirit alone with his new pet.

"Mow"

Senior Tuffles snuggled up to the spirit and nestled in his lap.

"You know, you could really use a new name if you're gonna be my pet." He acknowledged.

The cat seemed to give him an unfriendly expression.

"I'm just sayin...I mean I do have a reputation to hold."

"Mow"

"But what if it's a cool name like, Blade or Man-Eater or Doom?"

The cat walked off and went back to his trench coat bed.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, I'm right here."

He grabbed the TV remote.

After a half-hour of watching a so-called horror movie Scream, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning

"MeOow!" "Mow...Meow"

The spirit mumbled something like "No...It's my gold chocolate."

"Mow?"

The spirit turned and almost fell off the couch. Unfortunately, Senior Tuffles finished the job and somehow pushed him off.

"Oof...Ugh...What?" Bakura looked around and realized where he was. He slowly rose and did a cat-like stretch.

"Meow"

"Hmm?" Bakura faced the cat.

"MEOW!"

"Alright, alright. I'll get you some food in a little bit."

"Mow"

The cat followed him into the kitchen. Bakura opened the fridge and salvaged until he found a can of tuna.

"I knew you were hiding somewhere."

The cat cheerfully jumped onto the counter and watched as Bakura opened the can.

"Buon appetite." He slid the can over to the cat.

He looked at the clock.

11:15 am

"Ra, I overslept." He stated.

He plopped himself onto the couch.

"I suppose I'll just have a lazy day today"

He started to close his eyes when the phone rang.

"Of course…Hello?"

"Hey Fluffy. I was wondering if you wanted go shopping for new mid-riff exposing tops with me."

"I would Marik but I can't...I'm busy."

"With?"

"Stuff"

"What if I said that there will be knives involved." Marik added.

"Interesting, but I question in which sort of shopping situation why knives would ever be needed."

"...Just come on!" Marik yelled.

"No!" Bakura hung up the phone.

He laid back down. Senior Tuffles jumped on him and settled on his chest.

"Well Ryou's at school, Marik better not call again and you...well you haven't annoyed me yet."

The cat licked its paws.

The spirit smirked and stared up at the ceiling.

He started drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Woosh! Bang! Thump!<p>

His eyes flew open and he sat up scanning the house.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

All over the living-room was bunches of socks and underwear. Parts of the carpet were sticking up as if they've been clawed and the walls had scratch marks all over.

Bakura shot up and went searching for the cat.

The kitchen was littered with knocked over cups and bottles of hot sauce and condiments.

"Seriously?" He let out.

He spotted Senior Tuffles curled up at the end of the kitchen table.

His eyes flared with slight anger.

He walked over and lightly slammed his hand on the table.

"Alright, what the bullocks is the deal with that." He pointed toward the disaster.

The cat eyed him.

"Meow"

"Don't meow me. I demand to know what the hell all this is about!"

The cat hissed.

"Oh so you wanna play that game?"

The cat jumped and went running to the living room. Bakura chased him and they both ran around in circles around the couch.

The cat finally made its escape under the couch.

"Dammitt Senior Tuffles come here!"

Bakura knelt down and looked under the couch. The cat glared at him with red eyes, which struck the spirit as odd.

'I could've sworn your eyes were green last I checked'

The cat hissed and clawed out. Bakura leaned back just in time.

"Alright you think you're so great with those damn claws, well let's just see how you think of this." Bakura reached his hand to his Ring, his eyes widened as he felt nothing but his chest.

"My Ring?"

He spotted the cat on top of the couch; the Ring was clamped in his jaws.

"Oh no, you don't ever touch that, it's for my hands only!" He skittered to the cat, who quickly leaped and walked to the kitchen.

"Damn you!"

He jumped over the couch and raced over to the cat. Senior Tuffles spent fifteen minutes driving the spirit around the house before he raced to the bathroom and sat over the toilet, ready to drop the necklace in its watery depths.

Bakura hesitated and kept at the entrance.

"Don't you dare." He warned.

The cat seemed to smirk as he let the Ring fall closer.

Bakura wouldn't have cared much considering it was too big to be flushed down but the water was filled with glowing green who-knows-what.

He gritted his teeth.

"Alright...Fine, you win." He threw up his hands and backed up slowly.

He made his way down stairs and waited for the cat to come down.

It walked slowly, the Ring still in its mouth. Bakura waited at the end of the stairs. The cat was right in his reach. He tackled it and wrestled until he was able to hold it still.

"Ahaha! Not so clever now are you?" He teased.

The cat clawed at him, making a few marks on his cheeks. In anger he pried the Ring from his jaws and grabbed it by the neck.

The cat clawed and hissed.

"You know what; I think I know someone who might actually use your company."

His eyes glinted with delight.

He put the evil kitten in a box and taped it shut, poking a few holes for air.

"It'll only be a few minutes." He assured as the cat scrambled within its cage.

Five minutes later

'Ding-Dong'

A blond poked his head out the door and spotted the box. He read a label that wrote, To Melvin.

"Yami you got a package."

"What? A package! Who is responsible for this!"

"Uhh the mailman?"

"Oh right...What's in it!"

He went to open the box; the cat leaped out and attacked him.

* * *

><p>Bakura laughed as he walked back to his home.<p>

He walked to the driveway and saw Ryou walk inside the house.

"Oh buggar..."

"What the blimey happened!"

Bakura hung his head down and walked in behind Ryou.

"And here we go again..."


End file.
